Sonic The Hedgehog: Black and Red
by heronkij
Summary: If you haven't read the first one  despite it being horendously bad , please refrain from reading this. Some things will not make sense. Chapters will be updated in 3's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The massive house of Sidney and Angel

Tails looked up at the house that was supposedly the address for Angel and Sidney's location. He could've sworn he had the wrong house though when his sky-blue eyes scanned over the massive house. It must've been half a mansion long and just as high.

He wondered how long he had been standing there before he finally started walking towards the door. He looked around a bit before ringing the crystal doorbell on the right side of the door. They had a beautiful garden, full of flowers and brilliant green grass. But there was not one flower in the garden that resembled the ones that Tails had in his hands for Sidney. He smiled in success at this realization.

Then he noticed that neither of them had answered the door yet, and it had been a few minutes. He reached up and pressed it again, wondering where they could possibly be. While he was moving his arm back down to the blanketed stems of the flowers, he noticed that the door was oh so slightly cracked open.

He narrowed his eyebrows inward to study the strange sight, and moved his gloved hand gently up and down the crease, making sure that it was really opened and it wasn't his imagination. He found that his sight did not fail him here, as the door had barely swung slightly opened when he touched it.

He looked in the now enlarged crease to try and catch any movement from the inside. He turned his head to the right and readjusted to get a better view. The movement was futile though, for there was no movement anywhere inside. He started to push on the door a bit more, and took one step inside.

"Hello? Sidney? Angel? Are you guys here?"

No answer came to him but the awkward silence of the halls and rooms of the gigantic house. Now he began to worry.

He took the second step inside and looked around the room some more, but found not one sign of Sidney or Angel. He finally put his entire body on the inside of the house and looked around even more, but of course neither of them entered his field of vision. His tails started twitching in slight fear for her and Angel.

His ears perked in all directions, trying to get the slightest hint of her beautiful voice caressing his ears like it always did. Nothing, though, could comfort his constant worry and gentle care for them. Not one sound that he could hear from them.

"Sidney… where are you?" this question was, of course, futile. Sidney did not answer him.

Tails started looking around the front room with the most of caution. Never once did he even get that one small glimpse of them.

He then went downstairs to the basement, thinking that maybe they would be down there. He moved ever so slowly down the stairs, every step seeming to take minutes to accomplish.

He got to a door at the bottom of the stairs and reached out to the doorknob. He hesitated a bit and moved his ear to the door to get a better listen. There was no sound from the other side of the door, so Tails thought it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and open it.

He started moving the door open and looked through the negative space of the doorway. But just as he took a single step inside, a large bamboo stick swung down from above him. He took a step back into the stairway again and saw that the bamboo stick had missed and was now positioned diagonally away from the floor, indicating that someone out of sight was holding it.

"OH, See Angel? I can't even hit my own boyfriend…. I'll never be fast enough."

Sidney's voice comforted his ears now. He looked around the door to see the maroon beauty he had met merely a month earlier that he had fallen in love with.

He looked into the room to see Angel standing in the middle of a large dojo-like room. Angel was holding one of the bamboo sticks that Sidney was holding; only she had a larger one to fit her size.

"Sidney, don't be so down. You already got close to me. It took me twice as long to get close to my father." She said, desperate to get her sister cheered up. "You just need to know proper technique."

Tails went bug-eyed "What were you guys doing down here? What 'technique'?"

Angel sighed, preparing to speak "Sidney didn't want to feel absolutely helpless all the time. So, using the expenses we got for saving Mobius, we built a dojo in the basement."

"I see…" then he remembered the flowers in his hand. "Oh…" he lifted the bouquet up to Sidney, who, in turn, 'awed' the kind gesture.

"Thanks, Tails." She leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek lightly, but it was enough to make him blush.

Angel thought for a second… Sidney told her that Tails could fly, so he could maneuver pretty well in this room.

"Hey, Tails dear?" Angel asked, getting the golden fox's attention "Could you be a good boy and fly around in here? I need to show Sidney something."

Sidney giggled a bit, causing Tails to turn around and look at her with a confused look. Sidney immediately stopped once he looked at her.

He turned back to Angel, who was smiling friendlily, waiting for Tails to take flight inside. Whatever Angel had planned, Tails couldn't think of any idea. But he soon agreed to it, being the nice guy he was.

He sighed while speaking "Alright… I don't see where you're going with this, though."

Angel smiled as the fox started to take flight, his tails twisting like a biplane's propeller blade.

She smirked a bit "Alright… now do some maneuvers that would be used by a plane during a firefight."

Tails gave her a cocked eyebrow, then a stern thinking face, but did as he was told. He did several barrel rolls, with some loop-de-loops and aerial summersaults.

During which, Angel had grabbed a bamboo spear from behind her with her tail and dashed towards a wall at an angle. Her speed carried her into the wall and allowed her a wall-running action.

She took aim quickly but carefully at the flying fox and launched the bamboo spear towards him.

Tails freaked at the thick spear being thrown at him. He locked his eyes closed, expecting some sort of impact. But then he felt his tails stop and looked back at them, worried at what happened to them. His actions were cut short though when he spun and grabbed onto the bamboo spear that was in between his tails and stuck deep into a single vertical beam behind him, stopping his propeller-like namesake from spinning.

He was grabbing onto the horizontal spear with all fours, like an upside-down sloth.

Sidney saw this as an opportunity to joke about his position. She walked up with her bamboo training blade in her hands and reached up and gently bopped him on the head repeatedly, chuckling cutely.

"Piñata! Heh heh."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Some things never change

Tails gave a playful glare to Sidney as she bopped him again, his blush of embarrassment diminishing somewhat. Angel giggled at the adorable sight.

Just then the doorbell rang…. Well, it half rang before something whizzed past the still opened basement door with astounding speed. Angel stuck out her tail again and tripped the blur, already knowing who it was.

Sonic's form appeared suddenly and face-planted onto the bamboo floor. He darted around to look at a very displeased Angel.

"What?" he asked, clearly agitated at her reflexes.

"No running in my house." She said, still giving the displeased look.

"Well, dang… if you didn't take so long to answer the door maybe I wouldn't."

Angel shook her head, still despising the hedgehog's impatience with frightening grandeur "Some things never change… unfortunately."

They heard more footsteps coming from upstairs then, but there was no need to go and see who it was. The screaming of the words "SONIIIC! WAIT!" seemed to be enough for the group to know who it was.

"Uh-oh" Sonic said when he heard Amy's voice. He got up to run off, but was snagged by Angel's tail too soon to take a single step and face-planted again.

"You are not going anywhere." She told him with a scolding-hot voice.

Angel waited until Amy finally got down the stairs and launched herself upon Sonic, pinning him to the ground with all (if not more) of the force that Angel's tail could produce.

Sonic gasped for breath because of the girl's strength. He didn't mind a hug, but these hugs that she gave were ridiculous. Then he spotted Tails in that odd position.

"Hey, pal what are you doing up there?" this question received a glare from the two-tailed fox.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask." He said.

Then more footsteps came from the doorway as Sally descended upon the group. She giggled at the sight of Amy holding Sonic down like that, and giggled more at the sight of Tails being upside-down.

Soon the kit let go of the pole he was grabbing on to and dropped with a thud to the floor. He got up and looked around the room again, for what reason he didn't know.

"Hey guys."

They all, besides Sidney and Angel, responded with the word 'Hey' repeated to him.

Then Tails noticed something strange….

"Where's Knuckles?"

Sonic answered him, after Amy was done hugging "Dunno… I haven't heard from him since the Summer Camp."

"Neither have we…." Said Angel, referring to both of the inhabitants of the house.

Tails turned to Sally, who shook her head, not knowing either. Then he turned to Amy.

"No… I haven't seen him." She said.

Tails sighed "Oh, well… I wonder where he went to."

Sally looked over at Sonic "How many times do I have to tell you to not run in another person's house?"

Sonic quickly countered with a clever comment "This isn't a house… it's a hotel."

Everyone laughed at the constant jester that was Sonic's joking nature.

After a few seconds of nothing but pure silence, Amy finally spoke something that seemed to ring in all of their ears.

"Who wants to go to Twinkle Park?" she asked, already knowing the answer of some of the group.

Sidney's eyes widened with joy and she grinned with a wide negative space "Oh, Angel, can we pleeeaase?" she asked, her brilliant greens glowing with excitement.

Angel giggled at her sister "We're all going, so calm down."

"YAAAAAAAAY!" Sidney screamed, throwing her arms in the air and around her sister's thin, well-shaped waste. This erected several giggles from everyone.

"Alright, alright…. I think you've had enough sugar today young lady." Angel said, patting her sister on the black stripe in between her ears with a smile.

Sidney soon loosened her grip on Angel and then turned to Tails, who seemed to be happy that she was energetic like she always was, and threw her arms around him as well.

"Whoa…" Tails managed to say with a chuckle as he was knocked a bit off his balance from Sidney's sudden rush of a hug.

Sidney planted a kiss on his cheek and whispered in his ear "We could go on the tunnel of love." She giggled with glee.

Tails laughed a bit and kissed her on the cheek, as well as replying to her in the same way she suggested the romantic distraction, with a whisper "Sounds good."

She leaned back with her arms still wrapped around him and stared into his eyes. Then they kissed each other lightly, on the lips this time.

The whole group 'OOOOOOOOH'ed teasingly.

"Tunnel of love?" asked Angel, already knowing the answer.

"YUP!" Sidney said, making Tails blush a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Cute Couples'

Sidney got her shoes on and watched as her sister put on her light hoody, still excited about her sister actually going with her to Twinkle Park. Not only that, but she was able to go with her boyfriend this time. AND he agreed to the cheesiest thing she could think of, just because it was what couples usually do, she thought.

"Looking forward to… you know?" Angel asked, snapping Sidney out of her trance.

"Oh, of course, sis. He agreed to it didn't he? That only means that he wants to." she said with that small tone of flirtation she had occasionally. Whether or not she intended it was the question.

Angel pondered on it while she got her put her shoes on, watching her sister for a while.

"Save us the moment when you guys make out in the dark, ok?" she said to Sidney, chuckling a bit.

"Why should we? You all think it's cute, anyway." She answered, smiling.

"True… very true."

The bell rang just as everyone was going to be headed out to Twinkle Park. Sidney's voice reacted to it just as it stopped ringing.

"I'll get it." she said, but when she got to the front room where the door was, Sonic was already at it, answering.

"Or not…"

Sonic widened his eyes at the sight of the person who was now standing in the vixens' doorway. Then he relaxed and smiled at him.

"Been a while, bud… where've you been?" he asked the red echidna at the door.

"Eh… around." He answered through the seeds he was currently chewing.

Tails walked around the door to see his friend Knuckles standing there with that 'Crocodile-Dundee' hat on top of his dreadlocked head.

His face immediately lit up "KNUCKLES!" He screamed with joy. Knuckles reached out with a gloved hand and messed up the top of Tails' head fur.

"Hey, kid." He greeted, just before pulling off the hat and placing it on the young kit's head. "You need to hide that horrible due, man. What would Sidney think?"

Tails giggled at his wit. Knuckles always knew how to make people laugh, even if he was mostly serious.

Angel walked up to the door to greet Knuckles as well. Knuckles took a look at Angel for a moment.

"Good to see you haven't changed, Angel." He said with a bit of slyness in his tone.

Angel instantly glared at him "Unfortunate to see that I have to say the same."

"Yep… not a bit."

Angel smiled a bit, with actual friendliness rather than sarcasm.

After all greetings were made (with a hug from Amy), the gang, along with Knuckles, were on their way.

Twinkle Park was just ahead of them, with all its high-tech entrances and elevated rides. There was just something about the park that seemed to catch the attention of several around, even without its high-technological charm.

Several years before all this technology was here, and Twinkle Park had only two rides, people still came to the brightly colored park for some reason, even if there were several more, higher quality parks in Station Square with more rides.

Sonic walked up to the park and looked up the elevator. There were people walking to their right towards the rides.

Then he heard Amy gasp to his left in delight, which only meant one thing… she wanted to do something with him.

Unfortunately for them both… he was right.

"SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC SONIC! Look at this!"

Sonic sighed and walked over to Amy's side, then looked at the posted sign.

"It says that 'Cute couples get in for free'!" Amy exclaimed, with obvious glee.

Sonic narrowed his eyebrows for a moment, thinking about what she meant. Then it hit him "You mean Tails and Sid?"

Amy giggled at him, knowing for a fact he was kidding "NO, silly! You and me!"

Sonic's eyes widened in sudden fear "Whoa, whoa, whoa… hold on a second Ames." He watched as she made a confused face at him "We're… not a cute couple." He then watched with his eyebrows tilted up in worry as she started to get a bit teary.

She sniffed a bit "So… so, we're an ugly couple?" she asked, her lip now trembling.

Sonic winced slightly when he said his next answer "Amy… we're not really a couple at all…." Then he winced entirely, his eyes slammed close when her cheery voice suddenly melted away and her voice became a heartbroken squeak.

"WHAT?" She asked, more with total shock than anything else. Her sobs became more and more frequent as she started to word out her next statement "But… but you kissed me" the sobs and cries extended the 'me' into a loud, long word that made the extra e's seem to bounce until she made a long, heartbroken wail.

He couldn't have been serious… could he? Her tarot cards always told her that she would fall in love with an oddly colored hedgehog, and that he would love her back, which obviously meant that they were a couple. It definitely wasn't Todd… and Sonic was the only other odd-colored hedgehog she knew, and she loved him.

Sonic's face became totally worried and felt awfully guilty at what she just said. "Oh… Amy, I know. I know I did and… Amy please don't cry…." Not really thinking, he kind of blurted out his next statement to make her feel better "I… I was kidding! Heheh…"

Amy's face looked up again and her tears stopped immediately "You… you were?" she asked with new hope in her voice. He nodded to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that."

"Well, it wasn't funny!" she said, huffing a bit in anger now. She let out a short sigh, releasing the latest feeling "But I forgive you…." She said to him calmly.

"Well… then what're we waiting for, huh?" Sonic said, now with more cheer than he thought he could muster.

"Right." She said, and headed inside.

The whole group had viewed this incident and the other girls were glaring at him, save Sidney, who rarely glared at anything anyway.

"What?" Sonic demanded, temper rising a bit.

"That was terrible Sonic…." Sally said to him, wishing he was within range of her hand so she could slap him.

"Look, Sal, I said I was kidding… I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Trust me, if I would've know she thought like that I would've never said that."

Angel scoffed "You're so dense, Sonic."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sally's plans for vacation

After the group had gone to Twinkle Park and had ridden all the rides on the theme-park, they had all gone back to Sidney and Angel's house to eat some dinner.

The hostesses cooked, but not without help from Sally and Amy, even though they insisted that they could cook by themselves. Angel didn't mind them helping with dinner, and neither did Sidney, but they were hosting and therefore responsible for feeding everybody well.

Dinner consisted of several things, in honor of the reunion. Sonic had chili-dogs, Sidney had cupcakes, Angel had pancakes (she was tempted not to eat one after it was done cooking), Tails had Lo Main (his second favorite food, with mint chocolates as dessert), Knuckles had ball-park burgers, Amy had fruit salad (mostly with strawberries), and Sally had just a regular salad.

Sonic swallowed his chili-dogs with astounding speed, as if he hadn't had one in the month they'd been away. He hadn't though; therefore it was pretty easy to see why he acted this way. That odd, yet somehow delicious, mix of food that he enjoyed so much was disappearing from his plate by what seemed like a two-at-a-time pattern.

It wasn't long before the seemingly bottomless pit that was Sonic the Hedgehog started to choke a bit on his rapid consumption of food. He coughed out the small piece that got stuck in his throat and quickly swallowed it again, this time without any choking involved. Suddenly he found himself looking up to the others of the group, noticing that none of them seemed to be eating.

All of their eyes were bug-eyed at him, absolutely stunned at his seemingly uncontrollable stomach.

After a while it appeared that Sonic was getting a bit agitated "What?" he asked, still chewing.

As if going out of a trance, the whole group then started eating their own meal, which seemed a bit colder than it was before Sonic had started (and nearly finished) on his.

Soon, everyone was done with their food, and then the after-supper talk began.

Sally had been thinking about where they would go for vacation, and she remembered the elevated cabin in the woods where they could go. It was big enough for all of them, and she made sure of it. She felt that it was time for her to announce that that was where they would be going.

She opened her mouth to talk, but was soon interrupted by Sonic, who spoke to Angel.

"So… what was that huge dojo… thing in the basement for? It was really cool looking."

Angel glanced over at Sonic and soon explained "Well, after what happened at the Summer Camp, Sidney felt that she was no more than a damsel in distress when she got taken away in the Death Egg. So, I decided to train her to defend herself. We used the money we got from saving the world to build it."

"Oh… well that explains a lot." He said, now getting it.

Sally saw this as her opportunity to talk, and took it. "Well, I used my money to buy an elevated cabin in the Mystic Forest." She said, getting everyone's attention. Then she started about the vacation "I think we should all go there for our vacation. How does that sound, hmm?"

Everyone started babbling immediately on how it was such good idea to do that.

Sonic was the first to stop and asked a question "How many rooms does it have?"

Sally pushed her eyes to the roof of their lids in a thinking manner "7 bedrooms, 2 are bunk-beds."

Everyone at the table coughed and choked at that last comment.

Tails gawked after his little ramble of sudden, hoarse outbursts of breath "That's huge…" he choked in an impressed way.

"I'm in!" Blurted Sonic.

"Ditto!" Knuckles cried.

"Me too!" Sidney started, but Angel cut her off.

"No, Sidney…"

"But why, Angel?" she demanded, her voice now sounding like a little child who can't have a cookie.

"We have to keep up with our training, Sid. As far as my father told me is that a few days of absence is a result of years of defeat. You really don't want to feel helpless again, do you?"

Sidney slouched a bit in her seat "No…" then she turned her slightly depressed face to Tails, who was giving an equally depressed face.

"Sorry, Tails…" She said with a very empty voice that didn't belong to her.

Tails returned the empty voice "its ok…" then he turned to Sally, already having an idea.

"Sally, does this place have a phone-number?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Sally looked back "Yes, of course, why?"

Tails looked back at Sidney with a small smile, then looked back to Sally "Could you write it down, please?" he asked, using his manners.

Sidney now knew what he was thinking. She could call him at anytime they weren't training.

Sally made a face that said 'I-don't-see-why-not' and went into the kitchen to find some paper and a pen.

Angel pointed towards the kitchen to guide Sally "There… second shelf to the left of the sink." She turned to Sidney with a friendly smile on her face.

Sidney returned the smile as Sally came back into the dining room with a piece of paper with 10 digits on it.

"Thanks." Sidney stated with a renewed energy in her voice.

Knuckles pondered a bit on this whole plan "How are we supposed to get there?"

Sally turned to him with a 'Are you stupid?' look "What do you think?"

Knuckles thought for a second, not really knowing at first. But then it hit him, and he could have hit himself for being so stupid "Ohh… my car…. Duh!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A nasty surprise for Mr. Prower

The road to the elevated cabin looked oddly familiar to everyone. It appeared as if it was too familiar to even be described by words. It had defined their path to freedom, their willingness to fight for said freedom, and the turning point in their lives. It was the same road that led to the Summer Camp.

Yes, the mystic forest was a massive lush green patch of land, indeed. It housed the Summer Camp over forty miles away from Sally's elevated cabin. It was most likely the biggest forest on planet Mobius. More than 200 hundred miles of nothing but trees and the occasional small collection of buildings stretched through the forest; a perfect place for a Summer Camp. It was so easy to get lost here, that even the most skilled of trackers could find themselves backtracking for miles.

_Good place to hide… _thought Knuckles as he took a left turn as Sally had instructed him from the passenger's side.

His car was a silver, 4-door Sudan with no roof and a very sleek design. It was an automatic with amazing aerodynamics and handling.

He grinned at his good choice for a car. It even had enough room to seat everyone, save Sidney and Angel. Now thinking about it, he wondered how they were, in fact, going to be able to seat everyone in here.

Well, Sonic could run, and maybe he'd swallow his pride enough to carry Amy as well. So it pretty much settled in with that.

Sally glanced down to the map; her sea-blue eyes scanning the colored squiggles that defined a road "Turn right up here." She said to Knuckles, who confirmed that he heard it by nodding and going through the motions needed to execute the turn when it came.

Down that new path was the elevated cabin, and it was more spectacular than Knuckles or the others had imagined; it was like a large, one-floor house. It was above the trees and had balconies all around it, allowing a good view for all. It appeared that each of the 7 rooms that Sally was talking about had a window to look through. And to think that that it had 7 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a kitchen was too good to be true. But it was true, and that was very obvious to everyone by now.

Knuckles stopped his car just a few yards away from the winding ramp that made a path up to the house on stilts. Each of the group who gawked up at the cabin stepped out of the car, but none of them lowered their gaze, somehow appearing that they were expecting it to do something.

Sonic immediately darted up the ramp and almost immediately got to the platform with a small ladder leading to a trapdoor that was under the house. He climbed the ladder and pushed open the trapdoor. What he saw from the inside of the house amazed him greatly.

It WAS a cabin, but it had a lot of electrical stuff in it as well. It didn't surprise him, knowing how electricity was a necessity in today's society. It was very impressive, but knowing Sally, it wasn't really unexpected.

Sonic heard a small squeak that was undeniably a pair of hinges moving inward. He looked back to see Tails climbing up into the cabin with his eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped to the near floor. His irises were scanning like mad. Even he seemed impressed.

Knuckles soon followed, his eyes moving around just as Tails' had, but with not half of the enthusiasm. He simply walked in and two heavy bags were carried in by his hands. Sally followed with her bag, then Amy.

Sonic had noticed that Amy was struggling a lot with her bag, which turned out to be two bags that were full of stuff.

Seeing that everyone was full with their stuff, Sonic found himself walking towards Amy and extending his arm out for help "Let me get those, Amy."

Amy turned her head and locked her jade eyes with his and it seemed that they captured Sonic and kept him down tight "No, I got it."

Sonic saw that she was obviously lying, because it seemed as if the bags were both twice her size. He almost instinctively reached out and grabbed the shoulder-strap of the bag in her right hand.

Amy didn't seem to struggle with him taking it at all "I really didn't have it." she admitted to him, and he nodded accordingly.

"I know…" he informed her, and pulled his arm back and put the shoulder strap he grabbed around his shoulder. What surprised him is that he actually used his other arm to grab the other bag and do the same.

He hoisted his arm up to pull the strap into a better position around his upper ball-joint. The weight of the two bags seemed to pull him down some and crippled his running ability.

Suddenly he felt a small warmth on his cheek and a bit of a smacking sound followed. He already knew who had kissed him, but he turned to see her anyway.

Amy stood there with a friendly smile on. Sonic felt a little blush forming on his cheeks and turned away to try and hide it as best as he could. He walked towards one of the rooms and set Amy's bags inside, thankful that the weight was finally off him.

After Tails was done putting his things into his room, he scanned the living room of the place with his sky blue eyes and admired every electrical appliance he could set his even slightest gaze on. Then he saw an answering machine in the middle of the room on top of a coffee table.

He leaned in a bit closer to see that there was a digital counter on it, and it was blinking the number '1'. He instantly noticed this as a new message. He decided to inform the owner of the cabin immediately.

"Sally, there's a new message." He called out to Sally, who was in her room next to the kitchen.

She answered back, hearing the message "Ok, sweetie, could you get it, please?"

Tails moved one of his namesake to push the button on the answering machine without even looking, knowing the model like the back of his hand. The message started playing the one thing he'd been hoping instinctively that it was; Sidney's voice.

The slight static that came naturally with long-distance calls called out to Tails' ears with no less of her beautiful voice.

"Hi Tails… its me, Sidney."

He smiled at her voice saying this, and then noticed that everyone was now listening to the message, thinking it was really sweet and considerate of her.

"You really need to listen to this, Tails…. I…"

A long, uncomfortable pause seemed to wipe Tails' smile from his face as easily as dirt with a paper towel. His trademark warm and friendly smile soon disappeared entirely from his white muzzle. The long silence became a threatening absence of even the slightest hint that she was still on the other end of the line. His worry grew into a deep sadness that lasted for what seemed like minutes until she finally got the substantial amount of courage it apparently took to say what she needed to say next.

"I…I wanna break up."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

First Heartbreak

Tails' jaw went slightly slack at the last statement. He could've sworn he was hearing things, because what she last said didn't make any sense at all. They seemed so happy together, so lively and strong with each other that it was seemingly impossible.

"Listen, Tails… I'm really sorry…. Please don't hate me… we can still be friends, right?"

This last statement seemed to give Tails a lot of pressure on his chest. It was as if those last few syllables were a blunt object striking him flat on his torso.

"I really am sorry…. I guess I'll just… talk to you later… I guess…." And the voice was gone, static now covering the answering machine's noise until a metallic voice came up.

"End of messages" it said.

Everyone in the room wasn't as cheery as they were when they had first heard Sidney's voice on the answering machine. Now they all appeared either depressed, or extremely sad for the little fox.

Tails seemed to stare off into blankness… it felt as if his heart was flat and his lungs had collapsed inside his chest. He didn't know what to call this feeling… but he knew it hurt, and it hurt a lot.

He felt sudden warmth on his shoulder and moved his eyes to view the gloved hand of Sonic resting there. His eyes reflected something he had not seen in the hedgehog before… it wasn't the pride or ego that they usually held. It was care… care for the two-tailed fox and his broken heart.

"You alright, pal?" Sonic asked, deep sorrow swallowing his voice.

Tails sniffed a bit and nodded without much energy, the answer came with a shaky voice "Yeah…" his eyes started to water some, so it was kind of difficult to find the hedgehog hero's face again, but he did finally "I'll… just be in my room…."

He looked to his right, his vision slightly blurred by the water developing in his eyes. He started to walk in that direction, barely picking up his feet as his slouched body slowly made its way across the room.

Amy found it best to show her sorrow for him when he passed by "Sorry, Tails…."

Tails sniffed and nodded slightly to her, his eyes now looking like literal sky-blue puddles.

Amy felt so bad… she couldn't stand to see someone like that, especially Tails. He and Sidney seemed so happy together…. It just didn't fit.

Everyone followed suit with Amy's projection of sorrow for him with their own.

"Thanks…" he said to them as a confirmation of these multiple sayings of the word 'sorry'.

He opened the door and walked through its negative space, viewing the bed at the opposite side of the room. He shut the door behind him, the sound of it slowly scraping against the doorsill until the knob locked into its place.

The rest of the group just stayed in their places for the longest time, none of them making a single muscle contraction unless it was to blink or breathe. Then the inevitable happened….

A heartbroken and heartbreaking wail that came from the ever familiar voice of Miles 'Tails' Prower erupting from the closed door he had disappeared behind. Several short breaths that were clearly sobs lengthened the single wail into a random, jumping melody of honest sadness.

No doubt everyone had some form of guilt in them when they heard Tails crying in his room, but none seemed to be able to move. The sorrow seemed to lock them all in place like multi-colored statues.

Sally moved her eyes from one of the members to the rest, scanning their faces and predicting what they would do next. She assumed that they would do nothing to help comfort Tails, so she did so herself.

"You guys are real jerks, you know that?" she said as she half stormed across the room and opened the door to Tails' dormitory. She disappeared behind it as well, holding back the urge to slam the door.

All of them heard the muffled voice of Sally trying to comfort the young kitsune.

Sally watched on for a minute as the fox cried into his pillow, outstretched on his bed, moans of sorrow and loss coming to her ears muffled by the head cushion. She felt her heart sink at the dreadfully sad image of him doing such a thing. It never seemed to fit his golden appearance at all, and most likely never would.

"Hey sweetheart…" she said to him, her voice trying to be calm and cheerful.

Suddenly his wailing stopped and he looked up to Sally, guilt and sorrow flooding down his face in the representation of tears. It didn't seem as if he had heard her come through the door, but he saw her now.

"Hey Sally…" he groaned, his voice now raspy and almost unrecognizable because of the lump on his vocal cords. He sat up and put his now sock-covered feet over the edge of the bed. His tails slumped over the covers, seemingly limp and lifeless.

Sally couldn't help see him like this at all. She walked up to the bed and sat to his right, nearer the pillow now than he. She felt a frown form quickly and lifelessly on her face as he looked over to her, his eyes overflowing with tears.

Despite her instinct to create an arch with her lips at the scene, she forced them to create a smile. It was small, but noticeable and comforting enough for the fox to realize that she was there for him.


End file.
